das Fest der Liebe
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: eine Sammlung slashiger AdventsSzenen. Bis jetzt 3 Kapitel. In Kapitel 1 beschließt Dobby, dass Professor Snape zu einsam ist und ihm etwas Liebe fehlt, somit mischt er beim Weihnachtsessen einen Liebestrank in seinen Kürbissaft.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles denen!

Diese Story entstand im Rahmen des Severus-Snape-Slash-Fanfiction-Festival auf meiner LJ-Community „die Heulende Hütte" (Adresse in meiner Autoren-Info)

Sorry, es ist eine Weihnachts- und keine Ostergeschichte – ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

Titel: Das Fest der Liebe

Autor: loreleilee1968

Szenario Nr. 31 - Dobby beschließt, dass Professor Snape zu einsam ist und ihm etwas Liebe fehlt, somit mischt er beim Weihnachtsessen einen Liebestrank in seinen Kürbissaft. Wer ist wohl der Glückliche, dem er als erstes in die Augen schaut? (von annyan)

Pairing: SS? (laßt euch überraschen)

Kategorie: Komödie

Raiting: ab 12

* * *

**Das Fest der Liebe**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

_

* * *

_

Es weihnachtet in Hogwarts sehr,

Da jauchzt das ganze Schülerheer.

Auch Hauself Dobby freut sich heute

Und mit ihm noch viele Leute.

Nur Lehrer Snape, wie sonderbar –

Hat schlechte Laune, das ganze Jahr.

Dobby findet das nicht schön,

So kann das doch nicht weitergehn!

Deshalb fasst Dobby den Entschluss –

Mit schlechter Laune ist jetzt Schluss!

Snape's Kürbissaft, so soll es sein,

Ist dieses Jahr nicht gar so rein.

Ein Zaubertrank soll Snape bezwingen,

Und Liebe in sein Leben bringen.

Ein Schluck genügt, ein kurzer Blick –

Soll Liebe bringen und viel Glück.

So plante dies der Dobby schlau,

Wie's ausgeht, weiß man nicht genau...

* * *

Snape hatte Kopfschmerzen. Höllische Kopfschmerzen. Genauer gesagt plagte ihn seine übliche Weihnachtsmigräne. Überall in Hogwarts hingen Mistelzweige – das allein war genug um einen erwachsenen Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Doch wie jedes Jahr war es damit allein nicht getan. Die üppigen roten Schleifen, die alle möglichen und unmöglichen Winkel und Gegenstände zierten, verursachten ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen.

Ausgerechnet rot... die Farbe war so penetrant, dass sie in seinen Augen brannte.

Besonders schlechtgelaunt schleppte er sich in die grosse Halle und nahm an dem einen Tisch Platz, den Dumbledore für die kleine Gruppe der Dagebliebenen als passend erachtete.

Snape hatte kurzfristig überlegt, ob er das Abendessen einfach schwänzen sollte, doch es war einfacher, sich einfach durch diese Absurdität hindurchzuquälen, als dem Direktor lang und breit zu erklären, warum er bei dieser sozial wichtigen Aktivität gefehlt hatte.

Snape seufzte und trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas, das einer der Elfen vor ihm hingestellt hatte.

Bäh – Kürbissaft... warum musste er zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit diesem Kindergesöff traktiert werden. Er nahm einen zweiten Schluck.

Puh... schmeckte das Zeug eigentlich immer so ekelhaft?

Ein besonders heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf und er presste mit einem leisen Stöhnen beide Handballen auf die geschlossenen Augenlider.

„Professor? Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Snape erkannte die Stimme – Draco Malfoy... der kleine Schleimer... hatte ihn sicher schwer getroffen, dass seine lieben Eltern Weihnachten lieber auf einer kleinen Weltreise ohne ihren geliebten Sohn verbrachten.

„Nein, danke, Mister Malfoy – es ist schon gut", antwortete er ohne aufzusehen. Er rieb sich noch ein wenig über die Augen und holte dann sein Taschentuch hervor, das er sich an die Stirn hielt.

Er hatte das Tuch vorher mit einer leichten Melissenlösung getränkt – das einzige, was ihm in seinem Zustand etwas Linderung verschaffte. Als sich neben ihm Dumbledore erhob, presste er das Tuch fester auf seine Stirn und hielt den Blick starr auf seinen leeren Teller gesenkt.

In dieser Haltung verharrte er während der üblichen humorvollen Weihnachtsansprache des Direktors.

Erst als er hörte, dass sich Dumbledore wieder gesetzt hatte, blinzelte er auf seinen Teller.

Endlich. Essen.

Er war halbverhungert. Hastig nahm er seine Gabel und fing an zu essen.

Als er sich nach einer Weile verschluckte, musste er heftig husten und seine Augen tränten so sehr, dass er fast nichts mehr erkennen konnte.

„Severus – warte, ich helfe dir!"

Das war die aufgeregte und besorgte Stimme von Remus Lupin. Dieser Mann war noch der Nagel zu seinem Sarg. Schon wieder hatte er ihm die begehrte Lehrerstelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Wenn er genug Luft gehabt hätte, hätte Snape ihm gerne gesagt, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren sollte, doch so wie die Sachlage im Moment war, duldete er, dass ihm der Werwolf heftig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Es reicht! Oder wollen Sie mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten, Lupin!" fauchte Snape, sobald er wieder der Sprache mächtig war und sein Taschentuch trat erneut in Aktion. Dieses Mal, um sich die unfreiwilligen Tränen abzuwischen.

„Ich bin kein Muggelgeborener, du mieses, kleines Frettchen..."

Potter – eindeutig Potter... Snape seufzte. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt aufgesprungen um Potter mit einem besonders strengen Blick anzufunkeln und den Streit zwischen Malfoy und Potter zu schlichten, doch er war heute einfach nicht in der richtigen Verfassung dafür. Es stand zu befürchten, dass er im anderen Fall sonst sogar seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen würde. Und da war es doch wirklich besser, wenn er so tat, als ob er nichts gehört hätte.

Nichts hören und nichts sehen... Merlin, wenn es nur so wäre. Ausserdem war Malfoy wirklich alt genug, um sich selbst zu verteidigen. Der Tumult ebbte langsam ab. Gut – endlich ein bisschen Ruhe.

Er griff erneut nach dem silbernen Becher mit dem widerlichen Kürbissaft. Aber was sollte man machen? Er hatte Durst.

Missmutig blinzelte er und drehte den Becher in seiner Hand.

Der Becher war so auf Hochglanz poliert, dass sich sein eigenes Gesicht nur leicht verzerrt darin spiegelte. Interessiert betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild.

Für einen Mann mit seiner Vergangenheit, seinem stressigen Job und seinem Alter sah er noch ganz passabel aus.

Passabel?

Ziemlich gut traf es besser... seine Augen hatten einen frischen Glanz, seine Haare fielen in sanften Wellen auf seine Schultern und seine Haut zeigte eine vornehme Blässe...

Doch – alles in allem bot er einen erfreulichen Anblick.

Snape seufzte zufrieden. Seine Migräne war für den Moment vergessen und er widmete sich mit neuerwachtem Appetit seinem Essen.

Dabei warf er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf sein Spiegelbild und nach jedem dieser Blicke fühlte er sich ein wenig glücklicher...

* * *

Es weihnachtet in Hogwarts sehr,

Da jauchzt das ganze Schülerheer.

Auch Lehrer Snape ist seltsam heiter –

Und Dobby? Der versucht es weiter...

* * *

**Ende**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lorelei Lee  
Category: Gedicht  
Characters/Pairing: Remus/Severus/Lucius  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: R

Erstmalig "veröffentlicht" im Rahmen des Adventskalenders 2005 der "Weihnachts-Nacktmulle"

* * *

**Advent**

_(von Loriot - überarbeitet von Lorelei Lee)_

Es blaut die Nacht, die Sternlein blinken,  
Schneeflöcklein leis herniedersinken.  
Auf Edeltännleins grünem Wipfel,  
häuft sich ein kleiner weißer Zipfel.  
Und dort vom Fenster her durchbricht,  
den dunklen Tann ein warmes Licht.

In Hogwarts kniet bei Kerzenschimmer  
Severus Snape im Lehrerzimmer.  
In dieser wunderschönen Nacht  
Hat er sich über Lupin hergemacht.  
Der Werwolf flirtet schon seit Wochen,  
Hält Severus' Leidenschaft am kochen.

So kam er mit sich überein:  
Am Niklasabend muss es sein.  
Und als Hermine ging zur Ruh',  
der Harry tat die Augen zu,  
fiel Severus über Remus her,  
und traf auf keine Gegenwehr.

Nur Dumbledore wälzt sich im Schlafe,  
zählt müde ein, zwei, drei, vier Schafe,  
und ruhet weiter süß im Dunkeln,  
derweil die Sternlein traulich funkeln.  
Und drinnen in dem Lehrerzimmer,  
da herrscht ein Seufzen und Gewimmer.

Nun muss der Severus sich eilen,  
Die Kleidungsstücke zu zerteilen.  
Schnell hat er Remus - ohne Roben -  
ganz rasch in Position geschoben.  
Voll Sorgfalt führt er ein sein Glied  
(was Sirius Black bisher vermied),  
bewegt sich vor und auch zurück,  
und wieder tiefer, Stück für Stück.  
Und dann zum Schluss, es geht auf Vier,  
stöhnt leis' er: jetzt gehörst du mir!

Da tönt's von fern wie Silberschellen,  
im Hogsmeade hört man Hunde bellen.  
Wer ist's, der in so tiefer Nacht  
Im Schnee noch seine Runde macht?  
Lucius Malfoy kommt, in Samt und Seide,  
er ist 'ne wahre Augenweide.

"Ich sage euch, ich kenne Sachen,  
die bösen Jungs viel Freude machen."  
Schloss Hogwarts, das liegt tief verschneit,  
doch Snape und Lupin sind bereit:  
"So zeig' uns schnell, du blonder Mann,  
was man noch alles machen kann."  
Die Nippelklemmen klingen leise,  
ein Dildo geht auf seine Reise.

In Hogwarts heiß die Liebe brennt,  
ein Sternlein blinkt - es ist Advent.

**ENDE **


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Lorelei Lee

Category: Short Story

Characters/Pairing: Remus/Severus, Lucius

Genre: Romanze  
Rating: ab 12  
A/N: Eine kleine Szene aus "The Green Side of Life" (von "The Slytherin Sisters"), die beim "Schneiden" unter den Tisch gefallen ist. Eine Art "Outtake" also.

Erstmalig "veröffentlicht" im Rahmen des Adventskalenders 2005 der "Weihnachts-Nacktmulle"

Zum besseren Verständnis:

Remus unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts und führt seit wenigen Wochen eine Beziehung mit Severus, die von Lucius (der sich auch in Hogwarts aufhält) skeptisch beobachtet wird.

* * *

**Zwei Männer im Schnee**

Als Severus vom Lehrertisch in der großen Halle aufstand, schob auch Remus seinen Stuhl zurück und folgte ihm. Draußen auf dem Gang sah sich der Werwolf kurz um, ob sie auch alleine waren, dann zupfte er Severus verstohlen am Ärmel seiner Robe.

"Ja, was ist denn?"

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob uns ein wenig frische Luft nicht gut tun würde", sagte Remus. "Vor dem nächsten Unterricht haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit und der Schnee draußen ist einfach herrlich."

"Du schlägst mir allen Ernstes vor, ich soll den Rest meiner Mittagspause draußen mit dir im Schnee verbringen?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

"Ja", sagte Remus arglos.

"Nein", sagte Severus brüsk und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch Remus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Verstehst du kein Deutsch mehr? Nein heißt nein."

"Ja, aber warum denn?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde unter den Augen der halben Schule etwas derart idiotisches tun, wie mit dir zusammen durch den Schnee zu spazieren? Womöglich noch händchenhaltend? Wahrscheinlich soll ich dir auch noch helfen einen Schneemann zu bauen? Vergiss es! Für derlei kindische Späße eigne ich mich nicht. Warum fragst du nicht jemand anderes?"

"Weil ich mit dir gehen wollte und nicht mit jemand anderem!" versetzte Remus wütend und rauschte davon.

Während Severus dem Werwolf noch äußerst schlechtgelaunt hinterher blickte, schob sich Lucius an seine Seite.

"Dein kleiner Werwolf hat ein ganz nettes Temperament", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

"Es ist nicht mein kleiner Werwolf", fauchte Severus gereizt.

"Doch", gab Lucius mit Bestimmtheit zurück, "Er ist dein kleiner Werwolf und du solltest ihm nachgehen."

"Was?"

"Geh ihm nach, du Idiot!"

"Aber er..."

"Lass mich da raus - ich will gar nicht wissen, worüber ihr gestritten habt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendein Pipikram war. Severus, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber Männer wie Lupin findest du nicht an jeder Straßenecke."

OoooOoooO

Remus stand am Rand des zugefrorenen Sees und starrte trübsinnig auf das Eis. Hinter ihm tobte eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht, doch Remus sah nicht ein Mal auf.

Erst als hinter ihm eine samtschwarze Stimme ertönte, erwachte er mit einem Ruck aus seiner Betäubung.

"Ist das Eis schon fest genug?"

Remus drehte sich langsam um und schenkte Severus einen langen Blick, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters war nicht zu deuten.

"Am Rand schon, aber in der Mitte dürfte es noch zu dünn sein", antwortete Remus abwartend.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen, dann streckte er die Hand nach Remus aus.

"Komm her", sagte er leise.

Erleichtert und froh ergriff Remus die ausgestreckte Hand und stieg die Uferböschung empor. Als sie schließlich beieinander standen, hielt Severus immer noch Remus Hand fest.

"Sollen wir wieder reingehen? Du hast eiskalte Hände", flüsterte Severus.

"Das macht nichts", flüsterte Remus glücklich zurück. "Wegen vorhin... weißt du ich..."

"Es war ganz allein meine Schuld", sagte Severus ernst.

"Oh nein", protestierte Remus. "Ich weiß doch..."

"Remus - diskutier jetzt nicht mit mir. Ich an deiner Stelle würde diesen Augenblick genießen. Es kommt nicht allzu oft vor, dass ich freiwillig die Schuld für einen Streit auf mich nehme."

Remus drückte leicht die Hand, die immer noch seine Finger umklammert hielt und der Druck wurde sanft erwidert. Remus seufzte beseligt - wenn Severus schon zur Adventszeit so nachgiebig gestimmt war, wie wundervoll würde dann erst Weihnachten werden?

**ENDE**


End file.
